To efficiently use limited frequency resources in a wireless communication field, there has been a growing interest in a frequency sharing technology to share and use frequency and a study on a cognitive radio system to achieve the frequency sharing technology has been actively conducted. The cognitive radio system considers a spectrum sensing technology to search for a channel which is not used by existing users or other systems.
Meanwhile, as a common frequency band is expanded, a band of spectrum performing the sensing is also expanded. Therefore, a study on wideband spectrum sensing to efficiently perform the spectrum sensing has been actively progressed.